


Shattered Glass.

by Bookdragon6660



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: American Sign Language, Autistic Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Cecil Palmer Has Lyme Disease, Cecil is a Good Husband, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon6660/pseuds/Bookdragon6660
Summary: Some days are harder than others for Night Vales's beloved leader of scientists. Things are hardly as hardly taken as they seem and a support system is important for any one person to have.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Kudos: 58





	Shattered Glass.

It had started with a simple tremor in the hand, then the slipping of Carlos’s grip. There were a few swears, definitely a broken flask. A botched lab experiment on the edge of town near big Rico's pizza. And most prominently a frustrated head scientist. 

The smell was overwhelming. Thick, noxious, his mind reeled with everything the flask had held and exactly it could do to the human body’s olfactory sense, contaminate the rest of the body. The fact that his team of scientists seemed to take in equal sorts. Carlos felt their anger and disappointment, could collect his thoughts in time to realize that it was the situation that had made them cross and not the individual he was (mistakes happen) and shut himself up in his personal office to pace and tug at his hair to block out the wave of screaming and tears and destruction that wanted to come. His husband’s voice came on the airwaves as promised on schedule every day as promised by time and professionalism. He allowed it to soothe him as well. 

The scientists outside were finishing cleaning up what had happened. Mostly now, just concerned about their boss more than ever. they all knew it wasn’t going to be an ‘easy’ day by any means. The usually beaming and brilliant man seemed muted and distant. Carlos had insisted that he was fine and locked himself in his office until his second in command Doctor Sikdar had called for his assistance. She was dealing with a particularly idiocentric and unknown substance found in the radon canyon. As any good scientist should and usually does do she asked for help when she needed it and the meer thought of something scientifically new and exciting was too tempting for Carlos to resist, he wanted to aid everyone the best he could after all. This had gone smoothly, Carlos at least seemed occupied and energetic again as all the other scientists continued to work. Then, his hand slipped and Nilanjana made a sound of surprise. Carlos swore to himself and retreated back into his lab.

“What's up with the boss today?” Mark asked holding a clipboard. 

“Not a clue but I think we should try and keep it down” Doctor Sikdar advised. 

“You see what you did? He's hiding from you now,” Luisa shouted at her own experiment of talking negatively to potatoes. 

Everyone else looked at her briefly before reminding her that her experiment was not the cause of their boss’ sudden overwhelm but more than likely simply one of his worse days. Stan asked if they should contact Cecil or if they should leave him be. Dave and Rachelle whispered among themselves in consideration as Nilanjana turned off the lights near his lab just in time to hear heavy breathing and pacing inside. She knocked on the door cautiously only to be met with first, the stopping of movement. Second, the shuffling to the door and third, a dark delicately skinned hand. 

Carlos glared in anger and pain at his close friend as his perfect teeth were barred from view with a thin closed mouth grimace.   
‘What do you want?’ he singed frantically in asl, wanting to get this interaction done as soon as possible. 

‘Are you okay?’ she replied with a concerned face, Carlos wasn’t looking at her in the face but she still expressed it none the less. She was worried about her friend and mentor after all.   
Carlos violently shook his head no but did not close the door or make any attempt at leaving the conversation. 

‘You wanna go home for the day? You are the boss after all’ Doctor Sikdar stated the obvious more like a subtle plea for her friend to take care of himself than a reminder of his position. 

The door shut, followed by the gruff shuffling of papers and the clank of keys. Carlos emerged a few minutes later with a curt nod to his team before taking sick leave with the hope of returning in a few days in better spirits. 

He turned on the radio to his husband’s show, allowing the smooth rumble to sooth his nerves so he could focus on the road. Placing a fresh stick of gum in his mouth to ease the process along as he pulled out his phone to alert Cecil of his situation only to be met with on-air as was character for the oral journalist he too, fell in love with instantly. 

“Let's see listeners. Oh! This just in a text from my husband Carlos. He's a scientist and one of the most intelligent men I've ever met! Hm, it says here that. (he then began to whisper loudly into the microphone) And I only report on such matters dear citizens of Night Vale because he's the leader of the team of scientists working behind the scenes on our glorious town of Night Vale to ensure the safety. (He started speaking normally at this section) And here at Night Vale community radio station, we support this effort in both a very personal and professional manner wholeheartedly. For as long time listeners of this show know I've been very into science for many years now! And, oh... oh! It appears that he doesn't feel well and is turning in early.” Cecil paused for a moment before speaking again in a slightly sad and worried tone. “I'm gonna text him back”. A faint typing sound on a touch screen could be heard in the background of the broadcast. 

“Okay... be home soon... do you need anything while I'm out? And send!” 

Carlos got a notification immediately, answered a curt but necessary no and shut his phone off to remove noise from the environment. The rest of the radio show faded into obscurity as he shut off the car and unlocked the small dark house. The cacophony of barks from their puppy and the scrapping of paws upon a metal door of a small crate. The sound his Carlos’ ears in a violent offensive attack. Placing his ear defenders over his head. He let the dog out and quickly retreated to the bedroom to hide underneath the blanket until everything no longer hurt. He didn’t have the energy to play bloodborne to release his pent up frustration and hurt so he simply curled up on himself as closely as he could to mimicking a black hole. 

He stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time un till a dip in the opposite end of the bed alerted him, Carlos immediately placed his head in Cecil's lap and hands as Cecil played with his hair. He sighed as tension began to release from his body. Cecil shushed him softly as he began to work his fingers from the base of the scalp to the base his skull, nails scraping just so lightly as to ignite sensation across the spine, tension and pain leaking from every pore and leaving only comfort in its wake. 

Cecil motioned to a glass of water and prompted for Carlos to take at least a small drink. He did, sitting up briefly. Then lying on his back to better observe and admire Cecil's face. As much as Cecil would insist his reluctance on the subject, he was very handsome. 

‘Thank you’ he signed. 

‘Don't mention it, I love you.’ he replied with a loving smile. 

Carlos blushed before continuing. ‘sorry for not letting Aubergine (Aubergine’s sign being the letter ‘a’ and then the word ‘excited’) out. Too much.” he apologized. 

Cecil scowled protectively before replying. ‘You were overwhelmed and Aubergine is loud. Don’t apologize for trying to take care of yourself, you both did fine.’ 

Carlos nodded in understanding before taking Cecil's hands again to squeeze. They stayed like that until Cecil's joints needed him to move and so they decided to simply turn in for the night. They settled in with Cecil's arms wrapped around Carlos’ soft middle, his own stomach pressed against his back. Cecil hummed to himself and placed a kiss to Carlos’ temple, ear defenders sitting on the bedside table. Only allowing himself to drift off as he made certain that his husband was well taken care of. 

They spent the next morning on the couch with the little purple dog draped across Carlos’ lap snoozing in contentment with all the attention he could ever fathom needing. Cecil wrapped an arm around Carlos’ shoulder as he pressed play on a documentary about space. His face lit up immediately at the screen and bounced excitedly in anticipation. The dog yawned disapprovingly and moved to the floor adjacent to the couch to continue his own weekend lie-in. Cecil chuckled at both of them and radiated in his husband’s renewed exuberance. Carlos frowned, shook Cecil's shoulder and frantically looked at the screen with a blinding grin on his face and squealed. Aubergine in the meanwhile gave a tired sigh and didn't bother to look up as he heard this ruckus. 

‘You feel any better?’ Cecil asked. 

‘A little’ Carlos admitted. 

Cecil nodded wordlessly and pressed Carlos’ back into his chest and breathed deeply in contentment, his attention torn between the screen and Carlos’ exuberant expression of elation. It was hood to see the man he married back to his old self.


End file.
